This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a method for designing the same.
A recent semiconductor memory device such as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) device has a reduced size so that its bit lines are arranged very close to each other in the semiconductor memory device. The very close arrangement of bit lines might cause interference between the bit lines.
JP_A 2001-167572 discloses a technique to reduce interference between signal lines close to each other by twisting the signal lines together, the contents of the JP_A 2001-167572 being incorporated herein by reference. However, twisting of bit lines causes a semiconductor memory device to be larger in size. Therefore, there is a need for another technique to reduce interference between bit lines close to each other.